


Card XI: Strength

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strength: courage, power, defense of just causes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card XI: Strength

Card XI: Strength

_Courage, power, defense of just causes_

The Fighter’s Creed

 

_Thmp-bmp_

_Thmp-bmp_

_Thmp-bmp_

_Pant  [ehh-hh]_

_Breathe  [ehh-hhoo]_

_Gasp  [ngeh-hh]_

Neck straight

Eyes open

Brows together

Glare

_There is no way in Tartarus I’ll let you get the best of me._

Joints straining

Muscles sore

Bone-deep tired

Exhausted

_Can’t give,_

_Not now, not ever._

_People waiting, needing, living…!_

_Gotta get up_

_Gotta stand, gotta fight it,_

_‘Cause I’m the only one who can._

Draw your energy from that deepest well

Wherein resides the seat of your self.

Take strength from those you love

And strength shall be granted in spades.

_Live for others so that others may live for you._

Reset shoulders

Biceps bulge

Palms press flat against the ground

Eyes are bright

Loved ones waiting

Here, the true deep-strength is found.


End file.
